The missing Link: Part two
by LINK 2000
Summary: Ash finds himself deep within Team Rocket base, and uncovered a horrible plot.


Hi again! Here his my second and final entry of 'The missing Link'

# The missing Link: Part II

## By Link 2000

"Wooaahh!" Ash screamed as he looked up at the sign.

_Chuuu? Pika pi Pikachu? _(What? You got us here?)

"Pikachu!" Said Ash. "This is probably what happened to Link and Apocalypse. Apparently they got put, so… So can we!"

_Pika pi Pikachu chaa pika pika pi Pikachu, chu? _(Not all of us have psycho Omastars and Golems that trample any opposition within seconds though, do you have one?)

"Pikachu!" Growled Ash, "I can't understand you, look, we'd better run before… Suddenly the duo heard voices…

"Hey, look! There they are!" Ash noticed black shapes descend out of the gloom, they all had bright R's stuck on them.

"Woaaa!" Shouted Ash. "Pikachu, let's run for it!"

_Ch… chaa, pika _(Y… yeah… guess so)

With Pika clinging desperately to his rucksack, Ash ran down the dark corridor for all he was worth, he wanted to be out of this crazy place, back with his friends, but right now, that was impossible. After what seemed like hours of running, Ash chanced a look behind them. Nothing. He had lost them. The alarms were still going though, so he had to be careful. Pikachu jumped off his back. Ash walked forward and gasped.

He was in a hall, a very large hall that was very well lit. Ash looked across the room, and almost screamed.

Just a few metres away from him, stood a large robot… or was it… a… Pokemon? The creature was over three times as large as Ash, five times as musically and with a long, purple tail, but how could it've been a Pokemon? It was almost completely made of metal. Or was that metal only armour? The thing appeared to be sleeping, yet it did so standing up. Suddenly Ash heard a noise, the duo ducked out of sight and watched. A man strutted onto the balcony above, he was obviously a man of high status, as he was wearing a purple suit and tie. He leaned over to look at the creature, suddenly, light filled it's eyes, it had woken up.

"Giovanni." It said calmly in a very echoey English accent accent. Ash swallowed, he'd never knew there was a Pokemon named Govanni, it then proceeded, "You said we would both be equal." Ash, winced, _This thing could speak English_.

"Mewtwo!" Returned the man (Ash now suspected it's name to be Mewtwo, "You can forget all of that. A Pokemon is second only to man, they will never be equal."

"So be it." The Pokemon replied through the metal. It's eyes glowed brighter still. One of the many piped restraining it snapped off, it flew towards Ash, who ducked quickly. Another one broke, sending electricity whizzing around the room, several more exploded.

"Stop this now!" Snarled the man, Ash detected a rising note of fear and anger in his voice.

The rest of the pipes exploded. The balcony began to give way, the man rushed out of the room just as the thing smashed a hole in the ceiling, and flew out. The room exploded. Ash dived over Pikachu, his head in his hands. After a minute, the hell stopped. Ash looked up. His eyes widened, he saw…

Nothing, nothing at all except outside. The room had been completely obliterated no trace of it was left, in fact, if it wasn't for the fifty foot crater just in front of them, you might've thought that nothing was there at all.

"Would've been a good beginning for a movie." He mumbled.

Ash's then heart leapt, the blast had made an _exit_. Within moments he could be out of the base. And yet…

And yet he didn't want to, he wanted to find out if there was a threat to the world, and if there was, to shut it down, he had to. Besides, he wanted more adventure, he noticed a corridor to his left, the door to it had been vaporised.

"C'mon." He mumbled, nodding at the corridor. Pikachu jumped on his shoulders and they set off. The alarms had stopped after the incident, but Team Rocket were still being put on full alert, with the double threat of him, and the room 'disappearing'.

It was even darker in the corridor, the lights had all gone out for over two hundred metres, and, when they were back on-line, Ash, noticed that he was in a new corridor, this one looking much more posh. Ash saw two Rocket members standing outside one particular door. A door with a gold handle.

"Pikachu!" He whispered, "Thunderwave, now!"

_PI KA CHUUU! _(Swallow this!) The powerful wave of electricity, flew from Pikachu's cheeks, and over the two men and they collapsed. Ash bent over them.

"Nice going Pikachu, those two'll be out for the count for a few hours. Now let's go." They walked up to the door, it had a plaque on it. It read. _Goivanni-Leader of Team Rocket_ They listened at the door, and heared two voices, one a deep one, the other was unmistakeably the voice of Giovanni (who Ash now knew to be 'The Boss')

"Rocket Seargant Sharpe, you wished to see me."

"Yes sir, me and my squad produced… This!"

"What is it?"

"Our ultimate weapon for world domination… this is a flask of…"

"Get to the point man."

"Yes sir, a flask of Devolution spray!"

"What would that be?"

"A spray powerful enough to send a Pokemon back to it's first stage."

"We aim to capture higher level Pokemon Rocket Seargant."

"We have enough. Once sprayed on the world's Pokemon, they will become weak, and powerless to stop us."

"Point taken Sharpe, you have a strong point, how much of this do we already have?"

"Enough sir, enough. Only a few drops are needed, it's all stored on our Rocketcopters. We await your order, and then…"

"And then we lauch our invasion. Brilliant Sharpe. We've won at last. But there is one minor, minor flaw."

"And that is?"

"There is a little boy outside, listening to our ever word, I suggest you deal with him, once that has been done… Proceed. You have done well Rocket Leitenant."

"Rocket Leitenant?"

"This deserves a promotion, wouldn't you say? Don't answer that, deal with the boy. Then launch the attack with our Pokemon. The world will be ours within hours"

"Yes sir."

Sharpe opened the door, and looked outside, all he could see ere the unconscious forms of Rocket corporals Rocky and Slugg. Starting to get worried, he looked down the corridor. Nothing, he faintly heard a noise, so he ran off in that direction.

Ash Ketchum, ran as fast as he could with a heavy rrucksack, and a Pikachu on his back. He had to save the world. He _had _to. He looked behind him, someone was following. But Ash didn't have much longer till he was outside. He saw the corridor ending, and jumped out, avoided the crater, and fell onto the soft, damp grass, still he ran, he ran, he ran, and he ran, and he ran , and he ran…

Into someone! He groaned and looked up, he expected to see more Rockets, but instead, he saw…

"Link and Apocalypse!" He shouted out load.

"Hi Ash," Smiled his old friend Link, "What's the rush?"

Quickly, Ash told the friends all about the Rocket's evil plan. He ended with, "And why the hell are you here?"

"Ever heard of looking for adventure?" Said Apocalypse quickly, "Now c'mon." And with that, the trio ran off. With an angry group of Rocket's, led by Rocket Leitenant Sharpe, hot on their heels.

After a few minutes, Link heard Helicopter noises, and soon they were crouched behind a bush (They'd lost the mob) Watching thirty or so black helicopters being loaded with yellow canisters.

"Okay." Smiled Link, "Everyone choose two Pokemon, and we'll do it."

Ash chose Pikachu and Squirtle (Ash thought he heard Link make some comment about him being safe from the spray), Link chose his Omastar and his Golem Hardrock, Apocalypse chose Wiggytuff, and Raichu.

"Yeah." Grinned Link, "When I say now, we… huh? Ash what's your Squirtle doing?"

"Nothing." Replied Ash, "He… What?" A white light was enveloping Squirtle, he was evolving.

"And about time." Grinned Link, and Squirtle reassumed the shape of Wartortle, "I thought he'd never… WHAT? Again?"

It was strange, Ash had to admit, as Wartortle suddenly grew into a Blastoise. It was equally strange, as this Blastoise, seemed to actually like Ash. But strange things do happen.

"Bit of luck, eh Ash?" Smiled Link.

"Yeah, I… Hey Link, they're taking off, hurry!"

"Yeah… Call back your Pokemon!" Link said sharply, each of you take a copter, see if you can put them out of action. We _have_ to make it.

Ash recalled Blastoise, picked up Pikachu, and jumped (when nobody was watching) into the back of one of the choppers. He noticed that the other two had also been successful. Then the copter took flight.

Once they were high above the base, Ash called out Blastoise, put Pikachu down, and yelled over the air the them.

"Listen you two… Chuck out all the cans… yeah… All of them… not much time… quick…"

Between them, the three had destroyed or thrown out all of the canisters of the deadly gas. Ash almost pitied the Rocket Pilot, not knowing that all of his cargo was now in little pieces across the forest. Looking out, he saw that Link and Apocalypse were skilfully bombarding the other helicopters with rocks, fire, and water that their pokemon were powerfully throwing, by the time the helicopters had got out of their spin, all of the Spray had fallen out. Ash decided to copy them.

"Blastoise, hydro pump, now!" He yelled.

The pressurised burst's of water that Blastoise shot took out all but one of the rockitcopters. The pilot of it, realising what was going on accelerated away, unfortunately, this turned out to have a reverse effect. And the three other pilots (Still not realising what was going on, the one with the Golem in just thought he had engine trouble) thought that there was something bad behind them, and sped after their friend. Despite being ubove the clouds, Ash could hear the ringing laughter of Link.

"Hahaaa! Get'm baby! Let's rock!"

"Okay Blastoise!" Ash shouted, "Hydro pu…" He was too late. A rock from Link's Golem hurtled past him smashing the helicopter ahead so hard, that all of the canisters immediately burst. Their mission was complete.

Rocket Pilot Greene put his Rocketcopter up to full speed. All but two of his friends had been put out of their missions by a few maniacs who were obviously catapulting rock and suchlike from batteried down below, well, at least he still had his cargo. Then he suddenly heard a sort of thumpind, cheering sound coming from his titanium Rocketcopter hull. Then it dawned upon him. The maniacs were _inside_ his rocketcopter. Well, that was no problem. Green started Rocking his copter from side to side. He rocked it more, a lot more. Then, suddenly, he saw a blastoise, a Pikachu, and a Kid fall out. Ah, good. He leant back on his controls, the mission was a failure, but he got rid of the problem. Maybe next time. He smiled and turned round to get back to base.

Ash Ketchum woke up. He looked around, he was lying in a field. He yawned. He just had the strangest dream, he dreamt that he was in Team Rocket base, and that he and two other people… he couldn't remember who, had defeated a whole squad of helicopters, and he had a Blastoise. He had to check… No, he only saw his Squirtle, but it _was _a good dream, really realistic.

"C'mon you two." He yawned, and he set off with Pikachu to find Misty and Brock, he turned around.

"C'mon Squirtle!"

_Squirtle squirt squirt Squirtle!_ (Sorry, I dreamt I was a Blastoise, the dream ended when I fell on a can of something, and it burst all over me)

And Squirtle got up, leaving behind the squashed yellow can that he thought he fell on it his dream/

The can read: _Devolution spray_

**The end**


End file.
